Research is proposed in the following areas: 1. The mechanism of protein stabilization by sugars will be further pursued, as well as that of crystallization by salts, analyzing the phenomenon in terms of linked function and multicomponent thermodynamics. 2. The criteria for fractionating protein systems on hydroxyapatite columns will be examined further in terms of interactions between the various charged groups on proteins an ionic sites on the hydroxyapatite crystals. 3. The pathway of tubulin assembly into various oligomeric structures, including microtubules, will be investigated by rapid kinetics.